


somebody’s always looking (nothing’s quite as sweet)

by kouzaires



Series: coffee spills and other mishaps [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Selectively Mute Link, Strangers to Lovers, rated for language, self-indulgent coffee shop au, they're dumb but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouzaires/pseuds/kouzaires
Summary: “A large, plain coffee, as black as my soul. For here.”Revali all but slams his bills on the counter. The cashier, a small guy with blond hair tied into a neat bun, blinks at him for a moment before inputting on the register and taking the money.A few minutes later, he looks down at his order and grimaces.“There’s milk in this,” he says flatly.The cashier winks.-(Link is a barista, Revali has too much free time, and it all works out in the end.)
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: coffee spills and other mishaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776034
Comments: 29
Kudos: 384





	somebody’s always looking (nothing’s quite as sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from ["Maple" by Hayley Kiyoko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxxyyIKUMIk), which has the best vibes.
> 
> Special thanks to [sarcasticmudkip](https://sarcasticmudkip.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this work!
> 
> (Additional note: I am not mute and I don't know sign language, so please inform me if I made any mistakes! I decided not to use the typical sign language grammar here, so all of Link's words just are strung together in the way that Revali perceives. For names, proper nouns, or otherwise unfamiliar words, just assume he's spelling out the letters!)
> 
> CW: mentions of past death and non-serious illness
> 
>   
> **06/06/20:** Edited some timeline inconsistencies that were bothering me.  
>    
> 

Revali wants to die.

Well, okay, not really, but it’s Saturday and he has an eight-page physics paper due in—he spares a glance at the clock on the wall and curses—ten hours, and he isn't even halfway done with it yet.

There are reference books scattered all over his library table and the browser on his laptop is being overloaded with research tabs, but Revali’s eyes have stopped processing any of the information on them. He grabs a different book from the pile and cracks it open, willing his brain to _work damn it_. Alas, it’s no use. The paragraphs on the page seem to blur into one solid chunk of ink, utterly impossible to comprehend. If he were a lesser man, he would have collapsed already.

From across the table, Urbosa snickers.

“I do not appreciate this mockery,” Revali snaps, eyes narrowing at his… well, _friend_ might be pushing it, all things considered.

She smiles sweetly, leaning back against her seat. “I’m not the idiot who chose an engineering major.”

He huffs. “I am perfectly capable of handling the rigors of my chosen field.”

She sweeps her gaze over the mess on the table and arches an eyebrow.

“Fine, I’ll admit that I may be ever so _slightly_ challenged at the moment, but I assure you that my academic standing will not waver.”

“Sure, sure,” she drawls. There’s a slight smirk on her face, and she rests her elbow on the desk to lean her head against her palm.

Revali glares at her. “Did you just come here to bother me while I work?”

“Initially, yes,” Urbosa says. “But this sight is so pathetic that I have to put an end to your misery.”

He bristles. “Excuse me? I can’t just _abandon_ my work.”

“I’m not asking you to,” she replies calmly. “I’m just saying, I was just about to head over to a coffee shop and I know you need that caffeine right now.”

Revali snorts. “I don’t want to subject myself to overpriced sludge. Besides, I need space to finish all of this.”

“Nah, this is a low-key kind of place. My friend Zelda owns it, and I swear they have the best drinks. None of that mass-produced crap you get at Starbucks,” she explains. “You can study at a table there if you really need to.”

Revali takes a moment to try and comprehend the book in front of him again. Still no luck. He sighs. “Alright, but I doubt your taste in coffee is even worth my time.”

Urbosa rolls her eyes, then stands and strides out the door. Revali packs his things and checks out only the most important books for his paper before following her.

They end up walking a few blocks, right near the edge of Hyrule University’s campus. It’s so much less busy here compared to the rest of the university, and it feels almost suburban. He almost walks past the coffee shop entirely when Urbosa stops suddenly and tugs at his arm.

“We’re here.”

She points at an unassuming little building across the road with a classic brick facade and large windows, giving the place a homey feeling. Above the doorway, a sign reads: _The Spring of Wisdom_.

“That just sounds pretentious,” mutters Revali, as they cross the empty street. He’s kind of amazed that this place isn’t teeming with hipsters everywhere because it seems just like their kind of thing.

“You’re one to talk,” Urbosa says, pushing open the shop’s door. A bell rings faintly above them.

Immediately, Revali is accosted by the sweet scent of coffee and freshly baked pastries. The place is gloriously vacant, and the only sounds he hears are the bustling of workers behind the counter and faint instrumentals coming from the speakers. It’s… nice. He doesn’t want to admit it, but maybe Urbosa knew what she was doing, dragging him here.

She turns to him with a look that says she knows exactly what he had been thinking. “I’m going to go choose a table, and I want a large mocha, thanks!”

Revali sputters. “Wait—hey! I never agreed to this!” But it’s too late, and Urbosa’s already heading to the far corner of the room to settle in a comfy armchair.

His eye twitches, but he dutifully makes his way to the counter after taking a moment to skim their chalkboard menu.

“One mocha in your smallest size,” he says vindictively. “And… a large, plain coffee, as black as my soul. Both for here.”

Revali all but slams his bills on the counter. The cashier, a small guy with blond hair tied into a neat bun, blinks at him for a moment before inputting his order on the register and taking the money. When he returns the change, he looks back at Revali expectantly.

“What?” Revali snaps. The cashier taps at a piece of paper stuck to the countertop, which reads _Name for the order?_ in bold marker.

“We are _literally_ the only customers here.”

The cashier stares at him. Revali stares back. The cashier taps at the paper again.

“Oh fine, it’s Revali.”

The guy nods and writes on a piece of paper, and then turns to grab two mugs for the order. Revali takes that as his cue to find Urbosa’s table. Evidently, she had chosen the best seat in the place, and the natural light streaming in from the window pane right beside him is perfect for his studious mood.

“You’re welcome,” she says. Revali fights the urge to flip her off and instead settles into the seat opposite her.

…It really is a nice armchair. Plus, the large, wooden table is at just the right height for him to work without straining his back. He hates Urbosa just a little more for keeping this place from him all these months.

The silence is broken only when the other barista, a girl probably the same age as the cashier, calls out his order.

“For Ravioli!”

Urbosa guffaws, slapping the arm of the sofa she’s on. Revali actually flips her off this time as he heads back towards the pick-up counter.

“My name is _Revali_ ,” he grits out. The girl’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, sorry! It was written down like that,” she says, brushing a strand of red hair away from her face.

Revali cranes his head to look at the cashier behind her, who gives him a slight smirk. Huffing, he looks down at his order and grimaces. The mocha seems fine but his coffee…

“There’s milk in this,” he says flatly.

The girl in front of him shrugs. “I didn’t make it.”

Again, Revali chances a glance behind her and, _oh_. The blond cashier winks.

“I could have been allergic to dairy, you know!”

The guy just raises an eyebrow, daring him to follow through with the bluff. Revali decides it’s too much fuss to waste his precious time on.

“Very well,” he seethes, grabbing the tray harshly.

Urbosa is still grinning widely when he returns. “So, _Ravioli_ , huh?”

He sets down her drink with a little more force than necessary.

“Hey, this is tiny!” she whines, weighing her mug with one hand.

“Be glad I even got you one, out of the goodness of my heart,” Revali replies curtly.

She counters immediately. “Doesn’t exist.”

He ignores her and settles down in his chair, bringing his own drink to his lips as he opens up his laptop.

_Holy mother of Hylia._

Revali’s eyes widen as a burst of pure, _heavenly_ flavor comes crashing down on his tongue. The delicate blend was perfectly made, and the added milk had only enhanced and not diluted its strength. His regular black coffee has never tasted this good, and not even his perfect homebrew could hold a candle to this work of _art_.

“I told you so,” says Urbosa, a satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

“Shut up.”

He takes another blissful sip and it’s exactly what he needs to kickstart his brain. The ideas seem to just flow out of him now, and his fingers fly across his laptop keyboard.

Urbosa is mercifully silent, content to just scroll through her phone, until around an hour or two later when she decides to stand. By this point, it’s already mid-afternoon and the shop is decidedly less empty. Revali is definitely not going to admit that he’s glad she had chosen the most private seats in the place.

“Well,” says Urbosa, stretching in place. “I’m going to head off now, but you can just stay here if you want. They’re not going to kick you out as long as you behave.”

“Yes, yes, just leave me in peace,” he replies, shooing her away.

Just before she exits the door, she waves at the counter and calls out, “Bye Mipha, Link!”

The barista girl waves back and even the cashier gives a small smile.

It is _just_ like Urbosa to force him to order at a café where she’s apparently a regular. Revali grumbles to himself and gets back to work.

\\\\\

Revali’s eyes are starting to strain, but he’s _almost_ done with this paper. Just a couple more paragraphs and—

A heavy thunk echoes in the room as a tray is placed in front of him.

He looks up to see the blond guy from the cashier setting down what is presumably another coffee accompanied by a delicious-looking pastry except…

“I didn’t order anything,” Revali frowns.

The guy makes a sweeping gesture with his hand at the room around them. Belatedly, Revali realizes that they’re the only people left in the shop, and the sky outside has gone dark. The timestamp at the corner of his monitor reads 9:22 PM.

Revali jolts. “Oh _shit_ , it’s way past closing isn’t it?”

The guy nods slightly. Revali squints his tired eyes a little to read his name tag properly. _Link_ , it reads.

“Sorry for the intrusion, Link, I’ll be taking my leave,” he replies, shoving his things in his bag. A hand on his shoulder stops him.

“What?” Revali snaps.

Link starts to move his hands before he hesitates, bringing them back to his sides.

Revali tilts his head. “You don’t speak, do you?” He receives a tense nod. “Do you sign? I can understand that well enough.”

At this, Link seems to brighten up, and his hands move to say, _“Yes.”_

Revali opens his mouth to speak again, but Link continues, _“You’ve been here for hours and you haven’t ordered anything else so this is on the house.”_

It’s incredibly tempting, and Revali’s stomach growls in agreement. Still, he forces out, “I couldn’t possibly—I have already extended my welcome.”

 _“I could have forced you out at any time, but you just seemed so focused. Don’t worry about it, the pastry would’ve been stale by tomorrow anyway. And you seem like you need it,”_ Link replies.

Hesitantly, Revali thanks the barista for his kindness. He gestures at the chair opposite him and says, “Please, at least sit with me while I finish these. I’ve seen enough of these books to last me a lifetime.”

Link seems surprised but he accepts the invitation, taking a moment to settle himself in the armchair before signing, _“University student?”_

“Yes, I’m a junior in aeronautical engineering,” Revali says, and preens a bit when Link gives him an impressed look. “And you?”

_“Sophomore, undeclared. I work here part-time during the weekends.”_

“I see.” Revali takes a moment to bite into the warm pastry and he’s apparently so hungry that he actually moans at the taste.

When he looks up again, Link is giving him a wide-eyed stare.

“Is there something on my face?”

Link blinks then shakes his head. _“I’ll pass your compliments to our baker, Daruk.”_

Revali sips at his coffee and, yep, it’s just as good as the last one, if not better. He lets out an involuntary sigh.

 _“You liked it, didn’t you?”_ Link is smirking at him now, the damn brat.

“It was… satisfactory,” Revali huffs.

_“Keep telling yourself that.”_

Revali finishes his meal quickly. Afterward, he carries the plates to the counter despite Link’s protests. _“You’re still technically a customer here. Cleaning up is kind of my job.”_

“Really, Link,” Revali says, holding the dishes out of his reach. “I can manage this much.”

At the counter, Link slips back in the employee-only area and motions to take the plates inside the kitchen when Revali speaks up.

“Do you live on campus?” he asks, then grimaces. “Wait, no, that sounds creepy, but I just—I mean—I could walk with you, if so? I’m the reason you were kept here for so long, anyway.”

Link lets out a silent laugh, raising a hand to stop his rambling. _“Yeah, I’m in the Central Dorm.”_

Revali brightens. “I’m staying in the Rito Dorm up on the north side, so I could drop you off along the way?”

Link nods and signs, _“Wait for me to finish,”_ before disappearing in the back of the shop.

Revali takes the time to pack up and grab his bag. When he returns, Link is still inside, so he busies himself by admiring the tiny succulent pots decorating the front of the counter, which give its otherwise bland facade a pop of color.

Revali is distracted from his musings when the back door swings outward and Link emerges. He’s discarded his barista uniform for a casual hoodie and jeans, and there’s a set of keys dangling from his hand.

“You’re just a part-timer, but they trust you to close the shop alone?” Revali asks as he follows Link out the main door to the shop. The smaller boy takes a moment to lock it, giving the doorknob a little jostle to make sure it stays closed. When he’s satisfied, he pockets the keys and turns back to Revali.

 _“My best friend owns the shop. She’s my roommate so I just pass the keys to her when I get home,”_ he explains.

Revali hums in acknowledgment and they settle in an easy stride down the road. They manage to reach the next block before Revali pipes up again.

“I like walking at night,” he says, all of a sudden. It surprises both himself and Link, who looks up at the admission. “It’s just so much more… peaceful. Everything bothering me just seems insignificant, like this.”

Link gestures as he walks. _“I know what you mean. I like it here, but sometimes college just feels so overwhelming.”_

“…Yeah.”

The rest of their walk continues in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable. The spring air is still nippy thanks to the lingering cold weather, and the only things they hear are the muffled sounds of frat parties in the distance. By the time they reach Link’s dorm building, Revali is even a little disappointed that it’s ending so soon. They come to a stop right at the entrance, with Link looking at him somewhat expectantly.

“Well, here you are,” says Revali, a little brusquely, slipping his hands in his pockets. “Thank you for accompanying me tonight.”

 _“It was my pleasure,”_ signs Link with a light smile, and under the hazy glow of the street lamps, he seems ethereal, somehow. Like he’s little more than a product of Revali’s tired mind, a sort of angel.

The thought snaps Revali back into awareness, and he’s suddenly very glad that the dark shadows can hide his furious blush.

“Good night, Link,” he says quietly, afraid to break the delicate stillness between them.

Link nods, still smiling, and walks inside. Revali spends a little too long staring at the building’s doors after he leaves.

By the time he gets to his own dorm, his head is spinning with all sorts of thoughts. He finishes his physics paper in some sort of trance and emails it to his professor with less than an hour before the midnight deadline. After, it’s all he could do to crawl into bed and sleep the exhaustion away.

He’s just tired, he reasons, and he’ll stop obsessing over Link after a good night’s rest.

He absolutely does not dream about blond hair and blue eyes that night.

\\\\\

Sunday afternoon finds Revali standing before _The Spring of Wisdom_ again, this time alone. He tells himself it’s just to get some more of that delicious coffee, to go this time because he’s a busy man who has better places to be. The thick book in his hands says otherwise.

As he steps inside, the now-familiar bell rings to announce his arrival. This time, there’s a short line at the counter and he dutifully takes his place at the end.

The wait gives him some time to look around properly, now that he isn’t distracted by thoughts of equations and theories. It’s not really a large place by any means, and there are only a few seating areas. Still, all of the chairs are the comfy, sofa type and clearly well-maintained, which already makes this place better than those large coffee corporations in Revali’s fine opinion. The tables are short but sturdy, made out of irregularly shaped pieces of wood. Lost in thought, he notes the same relaxing music filtering in through the speakers, and Revali thinks it’s not the worst place to spend his weekend in.

When he finally reaches the cashier, Link looks up in surprise.

 _“Revali?”_ he signs, spelling out each letter.

“So you _do_ know my name,” Revali says haughtily.

Link grins. _“What are you doing here so soon?”_

“I wanted to… apologize for my behavior yesterday,” replies Revali, refusing to meet his eyes. “I was being driven mad by a paper and I lost track of time. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you.”

Revali starts when he feels a poke on his forehead. He raises his head, meeting Link’s deadpan stare.

 _“If I cared I would’ve kicked you out sooner,”_ Link signs.

Revali lets out a startled laugh. “I suppose you would have.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him startles them both. “You’re holding up the line!”

Revali colors and even Link looks sheepish.

“In that case, I think I’ll have the… I’m not sure actually. Why don’t you surprise me again today?” Revali asks suddenly. It’s so embarrassing that he’s about to play it off as a joke when Link begins signing.

_“Any diet restrictions?”_

Revali shakes his head and Link smirks, writing down his total on a paper.

 _“Your wish is my command,”_ he signs as Revali pulls out his wallet.

After paying for the coffee, Revali walks off. Thankfully, his seat from the previous day is still unoccupied, and he lets out a happy sigh when he sinks down the plush armchair.

A few minutes later, he hears, “Order for Ravioli!” and groans.

At the pick-up counter, the redheaded girl from yesterday hands him a steaming mug.

“Sorry about the name,” she says, but her eyes sparkle. “Link insisted that I say it.”

He remembers Urbosa calling her Mipha, and he notices that same name written on her name tag.

“It’s alright,” he sighs, turning his attention to his mystery drink. “What did he make this time?”

Mipha clasps her hands in excitement. “It’s a hazelnut macchiato! One of his favorites to make, actually.”

Revali takes an experimental sip and _goddess above_ , it’s even better than the last one.

Outwardly, he proclaims, “It’ll do.” Mipha giggles knowingly, moving away to work on the next customer’s drink.

In the privacy of his seat, Revali savors the burning sensation that his hot coffee leaves on his tongue. Now that his thirst has been satisfied, he takes a moment to _really_ look at Link, this almost-stranger who has been plaguing his thoughts for hours now.

Link is still at the counter, taking orders with a neutral customer service smile plastered on his face. It pales in comparison to the honest ones he’s been giving Revali. His golden hair is tied back again today, a few clips holding the stray strands in place. There are all sorts of gadgets and appliances around him, so many syrup pumps and jars filled with various powders and add-ons, but he knows exactly what to do with them all. Revali watches as Link expertly crafts drinks with a speed that not even Mipha can match, his hands working the machines with a practiced ease. He almost looks like he’s dancing, even, flitting between stations with a familiar sort of grace.

Well, _fuck_. Link is even more attractive in daylight, and Revali is absolutely screwed. He busies himself by opening his book, drowning out everything except the crisp pages in his hands. It actually works to distract him for a while. He’s always loved literature, so he allows himself to get lost in the fiction and fantasy as the sounds of the coffee shop fade around him.

A few chapters in, he sees someone taking the chair opposite him from the corner of his eye. Grumbling, he puts down his book to impolitely tell this person to leave him alone, but instead he finds—

“Link?”

The boy in question grins, setting down a plate with two cupcakes on it.

_“What are you reading?”_

“Nevermind that, aren’t you supposed to be on shift?” Revali asks, one eyebrow raised.

Link signs, _“I’m taking my break right now and I figured I could join you for a snack.”_

The cupcakes look delicious, but… “Once again, I didn’t pay for these.”

_“Well, I did and I can’t finish both on my own. I don’t want to waste them.”_

_Damn_ , Revali thinks. He doesn’t want to accept any more charity, but judging by the look in Link’s eyes, he’s been outplayed.

Revali sighs. “Thank you, but you really must stop doing this. I mean, I barely know you.”

Link frowns for a moment, before brightening. _“Then we should get to know each other while we’re here!”_

Revali stares for a while, but Link doesn’t take back the statement. “Are you joking,” he says dully.

 _“Nope!”_ Link leans forward in his chair. _“You already know where I live, anyway. It’ll be fine!”_

Thinking it over, Revali acquiesces. “Oh, alright then. Give me a question.”

Link tilts his head in consideration, before asking, _“What’s your favorite animal?”_

Revali snorts. “Seriously? Out of all the questions in the world, you choose that?”

Link just nods, expectant.

“Well,” Revali hedges. “I’ve always been partial to birds.”

 _“Why?”_ Link prods.

“I suppose I just like the idea of flying and the freedom they have in the air. That’s why I’m studying to become a pilot, actually,” says Revali. After a beat, he adds, “Also, they’re quite demonic behind all the feathers, as though they haven’t really forgotten their dinosaur roots.”

Link laughs, a small sound that makes Revali’s face warm. _“Kind of like you, then. You act rude, but you’re actually nice and fluffy on the inside.”_

“I—you—absolutely not!” Revali sputters out. At least now Link can mistake his flushed state for anger. When he has calmed down some, he asks, “What about you? Which animal do you consider to be your favorite?”

Link’s reply is quick. _“Horses. They’re good companions. Plus, I feel like I’m a hero going off on an adventure every time I ride one.”_

Revali hums. “Do you go riding often?”

 _“My family comes from a farm in the country,”_ Link explains, leaning forward with a wistful expression on his face. _“I have a horse there, Epona, and she’s the best one there is.”_

“Must be nice,” Revali muses, smiling faintly. “I was born in a town near the Hebra mountains, but I moved to the city early in childhood.”

_“I miss home sometimes.”_

They sit in silence for a while, and Revali takes the opportunity to pick up his cupcake and steal a bite. It’s sweet, but not overpowering, and he finds himself enjoying the bitter notes of the dark chocolate in its batter.

Link lets out an amused huff. _“You have frosting on your lip.”_

Revali dabs at his mouth with a paper napkin. “Have I gotten it out?”

Link shakes his head and moves forward to grab the napkin from Revali’s hand. He swipes at the corner of Revali’s mouth, then discards the napkin on the table.

 _“There you go,”_ he signs, settling back in his chair.

Revali stares, eyes wide. His face is rapidly doing its best impression of a tomato.

“Why you— _argh!_ ”

Link grins broadly.

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, eating cupcakes and sharing silly stories. Revali’s book lies on the table, forgotten.

\\\\\

One week later, Revali is staring down at an altogether new drink in his hands. Mipha is smiling widely, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

“Is this a _drawing_ on my coffee?” Revali asks, incredulous.

Mipha laughs. “It’s latte art! He’s been practicing all week to get it right.”

Revali looks back down at the mug before him and leans down lower to get a closer look. The simplified bird’s wings are a little lopsided, but its lines are steady. This must have taken Link quite some effort…

His eyes stray behind Mipha, to where Link is busy placing freshly baked goods in the glass display case. He’s absorbed in his work, and there’s a crinkle in his brow and his tongue is sticking out the side of his mouth as he arranges the brownies in an orderly manner. _It’s cute_ , Revali thinks absently.

“You’re blushing.”

Revali starts, almost knocking over his coffee when he slams his palms on the table. “Absolutely not!”

Mipha tilts her head in consideration and purses her lips, one hand tucked underneath her chin. “You were smiling, too, actually.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he denies. It’s one thing to admire Link in private, but he refuses to admit it to another person, especially a stranger.

She just smiles, but it’s a little too sharp to be completely friendly. “Link is a good person, you know.”

Revali has no idea where this conversation is going. “Of course I know that,” he replies, shifting his weight back a little. “He’s been nothing but kind since we met.”

“I just want you to know,” she continues, voice low enough that they can’t be overheard. “You better be careful with him.” _Or else_ , he hears the unsaid threat.

She gives him a hard stare, a shadow passing over her face, and he swallows suddenly.

“I assure you, this is nothing more than friendly chatting. I have no intention of harming him in any way,” Revali clarifies.

“Hmm,” says Mipha.

All of a sudden, she relaxes again, giving him a more lighthearted grin. “Anyway, I’ve kept you long enough, and I better get back to work! Bye, Ravioli!”

Revali blinks, and she’s turned her back to him, humming a happy tune while she opens a fresh carton of milk.

Strange, but dangerous. He resolves not to do anything to anger her in his lifetime.

With that in mind, he picks up his drink and walks to the armchair in the corner, and he relishes the comfort he feels as he sinks into it. He sips from his latte, noting the hints of cinnamon in its depths and savoring the warmth it brings him. Then he settles in his seat and opens his book, eager to be in peace.

Still, when his reading is disrupted by a distinct presence in the seat in front of him, he can’t even pretend to be disappointed.

Link has his own mug with him, but—thankfully for Revali’s pride—no more charity pastries.

 _“How’s the drink?”_ Link signs, smirking as though he knows exactly how good it is.

Revali sniffs and makes a so-so gesture. “You could do better. The drawing though, _that_ was atrocious. The wings were far too floppy.”

 _“I’ve never done any birds before,”_ Link muses. _“But you said you liked them so I wanted to try.”_

“Oh,” Revali breathes.

Not noticing Revali’s flustered state, Link continues, “Is that the same book from last week?”

“Indeed it is. As you may know, I wasn’t quite able to finish it at the time,” Revali says, a tad accusingly.

 _“I don’t know anything about that,”_ Link replies, a cheeky smile on his face. _“You never answered last time, what’s it about?”_

“It’s a fantasy, actually. It’s about a hero who has just awoken from a hundred-year sleep, and now he has to venture out into the kingdom to aid its various nations and get their help in defeating the monster in the castle.”

_“Sounds interesting. Is there a princess?”_

“In a way,” Revali answers. “She’s in a spirit form right now, but she’s been keeping the monster at bay for the last century.”

Link takes another sip of his drink before replying with, “I didn’t think you were a fan of romance stories.”

Revali bristles. “Excuse me? _Breath of the Wild_ is a marvelous work of literary genius, and I have read it countless times just to confirm! I refuse to watch you degrade it to a cheesy romance.”

Startled by his outburst, Link lets out an amused huff. _“Okay, calm down, I’m not a book expert.”_

“What about you, then? What do you do to pass the time?” Revali asks.

Link shrugs. _“My best friend just drags me around everywhere when she wants to do something. I go with her to parties and whatever. She’s usually just at the labs, though. She likes building things, so I help out sometimes.”_

Revali frowns and says, “Is there nothing you like to do for yourself alone?”

Link pauses, nodding thoughtfully. _“I guess I like playing sports. I’m not in any varsity, though. I don’t really have the time for it in my schedule.”_

“Have you ever tried archery?” asks Revali.

_“Not yet. Is it any fun?”_

“There’s nothing better than the feeling of a bow in your hands and the bliss of hitting a target perfectly! It forces you to think as well, especially when you’re outdoors. One must take into account the environmental factors such as wind force and direction in order to make the most precise shot…” Revali trails off, tamping down the fond smile that had unknowingly crept onto his face during his tirade and bringing down his wildly gesticulating arms.

Link’s gaze is piercing when he signs, _“It sounds like you’re really passionate about it.”_

Revali sighs, crossing his arms as he admits, “When I was younger, I wasn’t really very sociable.”

_“I don’t think that changed.”_

“Shut up,” Revali retorts, but he’s grinning anyway. “As I was saying, I didn’t really interact with others much, so I was mostly just bored and whiny the whole time. Then my grandfather decided I should do something productive and gave me my first bow. I’ve been shooting ever since.”

Link gives him a soft smile. _“That sounds nice. Do you compete?”_

“I used to. And of course, I was the best in the division. I could have joined international competitions had I wanted to,” Revali brags, straightening up.

_“Then why didn’t you?”_

Revali slumps forward, looking away. “Life happened. I became busy with my studies and so I chose to give it up before university. And,” he adds hesitantly, “My grandfather passed away before I graduated high school, and I didn’t quite feel up to it anymore.”

He looks back at Link and is grateful he doesn’t see any pity in the boy’s eyes.

 _“You must have been close,”_ Link signs.

“Yes,” replies Revali, wistful. “We really were.”

The ensuing silence settles over them and he takes the time to drink his coffee. It’s more lukewarm now, but still delicious.

 _“Maybe,”_ Link begins slowly, _“You can teach me how to shoot sometime.”_

Revali blinks at him, surprised, but allows himself to smile. “I think I would like that, yes.”

The conversation moves on. Link tells him about his childhood and Revali listens, enraptured.

\\\\\

The café becomes a regular part of Revali’s schedule, every Sunday. He makes sure to finish as much of his work as he can squeeze in before showing up just so he can enjoy the afternoon in peace. He doesn’t want to admit it, but his time with Link has quickly become his favorite part of his routine.

It’s nice, though. To have somebody so willing to listen without judgment. He feels himself opening up each time they see one another, and for once the thought of being known doesn’t make him want to run away and hide.

He treasures this little friendship he and Link had formed in their little bubble of the café. It feels more private, more _personal_ , somehow.

Of course, the world hates him, so that bubble pops quickly enough.

When Revali steps inside _The Spring of Wisdom_ today, he’s met with a disturbingly familiar voice.

“Revali!”

He curses. Urbosa’s here, leaning against the pick-up counter with a catlike grin on her face.

“What do you want?” he grumbles. She makes her way to him and slings an arm around his shoulders.

“You forget that _I’m_ the one who brought you here in the first place.”

They come to a stop before the register, where Link regards them with an amused smile.

_“I haven’t seen you here together in a while.”_

“For good reason,” Revali mutters. It’s drowned out by Urbosa’s loud voice.

“Well, Linky, dearest Revali here neglected to inform me that he’s been going here on the regular,” she says. Her grip on his shoulder tightens considerably.

Link laughs silently. _“Is it the usual again today?”_

“You have a usual?” Urbosa questions. Revali ignores her.

“Yes please,” he says, handing Link a few bills. “Thank you, Link.”

Link waves them away, and Revali gives him a small smile as they leave. Instead of sitting him down for the inevitable interrogation, however, Urbosa takes him straight to the pick-up counter where she had been hanging around prior to his entrance. There’s a half-finished mug on top of it, which he assumes to be hers because nobody else in the vicinity would have the audacity to leave that thing right in front of the baristas. Also because it’s probably the largest cup in the store, and he knows Urbosa chugs coffee like a maniac.

Revali is surprised to find that Mipha’s distinct red hair is absent from the station today. Instead, he finds a blonde girl, likely around Link’s age.

Urbosa gestures to her. “Revali, meet Zelda, owner of the café you have so kindly been giving frequenting for… how long has it been now?”

“A little over a month, I believe,” replies the girl, not even pausing in her current job of restocking the coffee beans on the wooden shelf above her. It’s a little too tall for her to reach comfortably, but the look of concentration on her face says he’d regret asking if she needs his help.

“A whole month,” Urbosa continues. “Without telling me at all! I wouldn’t have even known about your newfound caffeine addiction if Zelda here hadn’t told me.” She looks at him accusingly, arms crossed as she leans against the counter.

Revali sighs. “It’s none of your business.”

“It’s _absolutely_ my business if you’re making friends for once in your life!” Urbosa says. Revali rolls his eyes at her and then stops short.

“Wait,” he says, turning to Zelda, who has just finished her task with the shelf and is no longer tiptoeing to reach it. “If you own the place then… you’re Link’s best friend?”

Zelda smiles, ever so slightly. “And his roommate, yes. Before you ask, I _am_ a student. This place actually belongs to my father, but he left me in charge of it when I began studying here.”

“I see. It’s an admirable profession,” Revali replies. Zelda nods gracefully. From behind the counter, she accepts a mug from Link, which she then passes to Revali.

“Here’s your order,” she says. “One white chocolate mocha, for Ravioli.”

“Has he shared that stupid name with _everyone_ who works here?” Revali groans, taking the cup in his hands.

“Pretty much, yes. Anyway,” she adds, turning to Urbosa, “I must return to my work, but we can talk later.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” says Urbosa, grabbing her unfinished drink.

They make their way to what Revali has deemed to be his favorite spot in the whole place, and he settles in the armchair with a familiar ease. Urbosa takes the other seat and eyes him critically.

“Since when do you drink mochas?”

“Since never,” Revali admits, taking a sip. It’s wonderful, as expected. “Link just gives me something different every time.”

Urbosa hums, taking a swig of her own drink. 

“So,” she says, setting down her mug. “Were you ever going to tell me about your crush on Link?”

Revali chokes, the scalding coffee burning his throat as he coughs. Urbosa offers him a paper napkin and he swipes it from her hand.

When he finally recovers, he shoots her a glare. “You could have killed me!”

“But I didn’t,” she counters, shrugging. She seems awfully unconcerned about his current dilemma. “Besides, it was just a question. I’ve never seen you like this. You seem so… infatuated.”

He shushes her frantically, looking over at the barista counter to ensure their conversation hasn’t been overheard. Thankfully, Link and Zelda seem too preoccupied to have noticed anything, still busying themselves with new orders. Suddenly though, Link turns, as if he had somehow felt Revali’s staring, and gives a friendly little wave from behind the register. Revali feels his face heat up, but he waves back anyway.

When he turns back to Urbosa, she’s smirking.

“You were saying?”

“I hate you,” he says in lieu of a reply. 

She leans back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. “If I were you, I’d ask him out already. I’m pretty sure he likes you too, although I can’t possibly imagine why.”

“Don’t be absurd,” he replies, huffing. “There’s no way I would risk our friendship for the sake of my own feelings.”

A loud laugh makes him look back at the counter, where Link seems to have tipped a bag of flour on the front of his apron. Zelda is clutching her stomach beside him, still giggling. Link turns to her with a blank expression and wipes his flour-covered hand on her shoulder. She yelps, giving him an angry glare. He sticks out his tongue at her, but it melts away into a smile soon enough. Zelda says something that Revali can’t hear before shoving Link to the back room, presumably to wash up.

Revali is about to look away when Zelda turns and meets his eyes, all remaining traces of joy slipping from her face. They remain like that for a few seconds, until she breaks his gaze and returns to work. Revali swallows, returning his attention to Urbosa.

She’s still staring at him intently, so he forces himself to continue.

“Anyway, I doubt my feelings could be anything other than unrequited,” he finishes quietly, shoulders hunched up.

Urbosa snorts. “Are you chickening out because of Zelda? Because she’s definitely not your competition. I swear they’re like siblings.”

Revali thinks back to the look Zelda gave him, and he gives her a rueful smile. “Yeah, right. And even if your assumptions _were_ correct, I could never deserve someone like Link.”

Urbosa still looks unconvinced, but she lets the matter drop.

A little later, when there are far fewer people in the shop, Link comes bounding off to their table and pulls himself a chair.

“No more flour? What a pity,” says Revali. “I didn’t get to take a picture for posterity.”

Link beams at him, and Revali is content to forget all about everything else.

\\\\\

A few weeks after his disastrous run-in with Urbosa, Revali makes his way to _The Spring of Wisdom_ only to discover that Link is nowhere to be found.

Instead, Mipha greets him at the counter with an apologetic smile.

“I’m afraid Link is out today,” she says. “He caught a bit of a cold yesterday and it hasn’t faded away yet.”

Revali frowns, leaning his weight against the table. “Is he alright?”

“It’s not serious, don’t worry! He’s just better off with a bit of rest now, especially considering how busy he is all the time.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he replies, but the words settle heavily in his stomach.

“Oh, pardon me!” says Mipha suddenly, turning her attention to the register. “What would you like to order?”

Revali is struck by how much he’s gotten used to Link making him all sorts of drinks. He doesn’t even remember the last time he ordered coffee like a normal person.

“Just a regular coffee, if you please. With a little milk.”

Mipha nods, taking his cash and punching buttons on the register. “Will that be for here like usual?”

Revali stills then shakes his head. “I think I’ll just get it to go, for today.”

She gives him a small, understanding look, and hands him his change. Revali makes his way to the pick-up counter, where he finds Zelda working on another person’s drink.

“I’m assuming you’re here to cover for Link, then?” he asks.

Zelda nods. “I wasn’t busy anyway, so I thought I could ease Mipha’s burden a little.”

Revali hums, and then blurts out, “Be honest with me, is he really okay?”

Zelda stops midway through pouring an espresso and turns to face him properly. Her gaze is just as piercing as before, and Revali feels unsettled.

This is far from the only time he’s seen Zelda in the shop. Ever since their first meeting, she’s been showing up a lot more, actually. In spite of that, Revali is pretty certain she still doesn’t like him for whatever reason. Every time they speak, she gives him that same scrutinizing look that sends chills down his spine. Urbosa tries to claim otherwise, but the theory that she’s in love with Link and hates Revali for getting in the way still stands.

After a beat, Zelda replies. “He’s a little down, being cooped up in our dorm and all, but I believe he’s slowly recovering.”

Revali lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s good then.”

Across the counter, Zelda takes another moment to look at him before going back to her work. Revali turns away as well, and they spend a few minutes in silence.

After a while, Zelda calls out his order. “Your drink is ready.”

He nods at her politely, taking the paper cup from her hands. He’s just about to turn away to leave when a thought strikes him.

“Excuse me, Zelda?” he says. The girl in question looks up at him.

“Yes?”

“You’re taking over his whole shift, right?” At her nod, he continues, “Up to the end of the day?”

“Yes,” she replies slowly, a confused crease settling on her brow. “I’ll be closing up.”

“Does he have any allergies or restrictions? In terms of food, I mean,” he clarifies, already mentally cataloging everything he would need for his plans.

Zelda narrows her eyes at him. “No, why do you ask?”

“Just… please wait for me later this afternoon. I shall return.”

She blinks at him. “Wait, what?” she says, but he’s already walking out the doorway.

As he makes the long walk to his dorm, Revali drinks from the cup in his hands. His coffee is exactly the same as the one Link had served when they first met, but this time the taste sits unpleasantly on his tongue. Once he makes it inside his room, he downs the rest of it in one go and chucks the cup in the bin.

Then he gets to work.

Thankfully, he keeps a decent stock of ingredients at all times. He enjoys cooking, and it never hurts to be prepared. As it stands, he’s able to pull out everything he needs: a couple of watermelon slices, a few pieces of dragonfruit, some radishes, and a carton of fresh milk. Grabbing his kitchen tools, he chops up the fruits and starts simmering them with the milk in a medium-sized pot.

For the first time in a long while, Revali spends Sunday afternoon alone in his dorm. _Still_ , he thinks, adding a dash of seasoning to his pot, at least he’s being productive.

When he’s finally sure that his soup is cooked to perfection, he turns off the stove to let it cool. He takes a tupperware bowl from the cupboard and transfers the pot’s contents, careful not to waste a single drop.

Satisfied, Revali cleans up and places the bowl in a plastic bag before heading back out the door.

By the time he returns to _The Spring of Wisdom_ , the sun is setting on the horizon, painting the sky in orange hues. Had it been any earlier in the year, it would have been dark out already, but the fast-approaching summer aids him this time, afternoons lengthening day by day. The bell rings to signal his entry, and its sound urges Zelda to look up from where she’s wiping down the empty tables.

“Revali? What are you doing back here?” she asks, eyebrows raising up to her hairline.

“I _did_ tell you I had intentions to return,” he replies and makes his way inside. With the darkening sky outside, the only light in the shop comes from the hanging light fixtures and artfully arranged fairy lights overhead. He hasn’t seen the place so dark since that first day. Devoid of the faint noises of people and music, the empty room seems all the more eerie.

Revali pushes away his discomfort and asks, “Has Mipha left already?”

Zelda puts down the rag in her hand as he approaches. “Her shift ended after the rush hour,” she says.

“Ah, good for her. Anyway, I wanted to discuss my reason for being here.” At this, he lifts up the bowl from inside his bag.

Zelda peers at it curiously. “What _is_ that?”

“It’s my grandfather’s recipe for cream soup,” Revali says, then pauses. Zelda stares at him, silently willing him to continue. He clears his throat and adds, “He used to give it to me when I was sick as a child. I just—I thought that, perhaps, it could help restore Link’s health as well.”

“Oh,” says Zelda. Their eyes lock, but for once her gaze doesn’t make Revali’s skin crawl.

“My hands are dirty right now, but you can leave it up front. I’ll bring it to him after I close up the shop,” she assures him stiffly.

“Very well,” he replies. He walks to the counter and sets down the plastic bag, careful not to jostle its contents too much.

Before he can take his leave, Zelda speaks up again, her voice sounding oddly pinched.

“Revali?”

He turns. “Yes?”

She’s looking down and fidgeting with the rag in her hands when she says, “Thank you. You must have worked hard to make this for him.”

“It’s not a problem,” he answers. “I simply wanted to help Link feel better.”

Zelda raises her head and continues, “I mean it. I’m sorry if I came off as… rude, or otherwise unpleasant to you these past weeks.”

“While your behavior wasn’t exactly welcoming,” Revali begins, uncertainly, “It wasn’t so terrible.”

“No,” says Zelda, with a little more force than before. She stands up a little straighter and says, “I was being overprotective.”

Revali has no idea how to reply to that. Fortunately, she keeps talking.

“Link is my best friend. He’s been with me since we were kids, and I’ve seen him get hurt. A lot. Sometimes by his own recklessness, other times by the people around him. So when he came home late one day signing nonstop about a boy who walked him home, I was already suspicious, but I figured you would be one of those customers who would come one day and never go back. Except you did, and he kept seeing you, and I guess I just got scared.

“And then I talked to Urbosa and finally met you, but you were just so… prickly. Sorry,” she adds, but Revali nods at her to keep going.

Zelda sighs, crossing her arms. “Quite frankly, I just didn’t know what Link saw in you. So I wrote you off as a problem and hoped you’d go away eventually.”

Revali looks her in the eye, his gaze burning when he interjects. “I am not leaving him, and I would never intentionally cause him pain. He’s my dearest friend.”

“I know that now,” she replies, placing one hand on the table to steady herself. “You’re not the easiest person to get along with, and I still don’t know why he was drawn to you in the first place. But you genuinely care for him, so I’ll admit I was wrong about you. He’s been happier lately, more open, and I know it’s thanks to you.

“You’re good for him, and I think I can say that he’s been good for you as well,” she concludes.

Revali is floored. “I… thank you, Zelda. It means a lot to me.”

She gives him an honest smile, and at that moment Revali sees the girl whom Link so devotedly follows and he thinks he understands the boy just a little bit more.

“I know you like him,” she says after a beat, shattering the peaceful silence.

Revali stammers. “I—wait—that is to say—”

“As something _other_ than a friend.”

Zelda raises an eyebrow, daring him to deny her words.

He deflates. “I do. Please don’t tell him. I know he doesn’t feel the same, and I have made my peace with that reality.”

“I won’t mention anything,” she assures him, and he feels inclined to believe her after her whole spiel. “But are you sure about that last part?”

Revali sucks in a breath. “What do you mean?”

“I’m neither confirming nor denying anything, but maybe you should talk to Link about that instead of simply assuming things,” she says, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “And just so you know, employee breaks here don’t last as long as he likes to pretend.”

“But,” Zelda continues, softer this time. “No matter what kind of relationship you choose to pursue with Link, from now on I’ll support you.”

“...Thank you, really.”

He gives her a small, hesitant smile, which she returns. A moment later, she clasps her hands together and the mood is broken.

“Well, you ought to head back before it gets too late. I’ll finish up here and bring that soup to Link as soon as I can!” she says. Her posture is far more relaxed now, and he notes the genuine cheer in her tone.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright here alone?” he asks, just in case.

She nods. “I’m sure.”

Revali accepts this, making his way toward the exit and opening the door. Before he leaves, though, he turns back one last time.

“Good night, Zelda,” he calls out gently. “Stay safe.”

She gives him a little wave. “You too, Revali.”

He nods at her one last time, then walks out. Behind him, the door shuts with a satisfying click.

\\\\\

By the next Sunday, Revali has decided to put all of Zelda’s confusing words in the back of his mind. Link is back in _The Spring of Wisdom_ , fresh-faced and energized. The moment he sees Revali enter through the doors, he brightens.

 _“Thanks for the soup!”_ he signs. _“It was delicious.”_

Revali preens. “Of course it was. I could never create anything less than perfection.”

Link laughs and Revali finds himself staring. It’s becoming his favorite pastime these days.

 _“The usual today?”_ Link signs.

“Same as always, yes,” Revali says, passing him a few bills.

Link grins, wide and excited. _“I have something special planned today.”_

Revali tilts his head curiously, and says, “Different from the other special drinks you give me?”

At this, Link rolls his eyes and retorts, _“None of those were actually off the menu. You just never drank anything other than black your whole life.”_

“I’ll have you know, black coffee perfectly captures the essence of the coffee bean,” Revali huffs. “Not to mention, it elevates the caffeine’s full potency.”

_“Pretentious asshole.”_

Revali’s eyes narrow. “The customers’ lack of sign language comprehension does _not_ give you the freedom to use such language while working.”

 _“Whatever, mom,”_ replies Link, sticking out his tongue.

Revali shakes his head and walks to the pick-up counter, where Mipha regards him with a warm smile.

“Hello, Revali! Zelda and Link told me what you did,” she says, with a tone that hints she knows more than he’d like. 

He fights off the blush that’s threatening to make its way on his face. “It was nothing. I was merely looking out for a friend.”

She gives him a look. “Uh-huh, sure. Either way, though, that was nice of you. He really appreciated it.”

Revali makes a noise of assent, looking off to the side.

“You know,” she begins, quietly. “I’m fairly certain he’s just waiting for you to make the first move.”

He sighs and leans against the wall. “As I told you time and time again, Link and I are simply friends.”

“You literally spent your weekend cooking for him.”

“He was sick,” Revali defends. “I was being a decent human being.”

She regards him impassively. “Urbosa says you’ve never even let her _taste_ anything you made before.”

Revali groans. “She knows about it as well?”

“Yes, and you’re changing the topic,” says Mipha, her voice firm. “Why are you running away?”

“Link doesn’t like me like that,” he replies, soft enough that she has to strain to hear it. “And I am satisfied with how things are right now.”

She crosses her arms and says, “But what if _he_ isn’t?”

Revali frowns. She looks like she wants to say more, but at that moment Link comes bounding over to them, a steaming mug in his hands.

“What’s the flavor today?” Mipha asks, as he passes it directly to Revali.

Revali takes a curious sip. And then he promptly moans around the cup. It’s milky yet strong, and there’s an undertone of something else in there. It’s… comforting, somehow, and makes him think of home.

When he puts down his coffee, Link is beaming.

Revali peers at his cup curiously. “What was that?”

_“Cereal milk cappuccino.”_

Revali starts and says, “That exists?”

“Well,” Mipha interjects, a sneaky smile on her face. “Not on the menu. But if it’s good enough for your judgy self, maybe we should bring it up to Zelda.”

Revali colors and takes his leave.

Once he’s settled in his favorite armchair, he takes another sip of coffee, savoring its creamy sweetness. A while later, Link arrives, plopping down on the chair across him with a flourish.

 _“Enjoying the drink?”_ he asks, with a cheeky smirk.

Revali chooses not to answer that.

Instead, he raises an eyebrow and casually says, “Are you sure it’s alright for you to be doing this all the time? Last week, Zelda had kindly informed me that your little breaks are far from standard.”

Link goes red. Revali finds it more than a little adorable.

 _“She lets me do it!”_ he signs furiously, refusing to look Revali in the eyes.

Revali decides he enjoys seeing Link so flustered. “What about poor Mipha? Half the time, she’s just left all alone at the counter.”

_“We have an… agreement.”_

Teasingly, Revali rests his chin on his palm and asks, “Care to elaborate?”

Link glares at him. _“No.”_

Revali chuckles and lets it go. Link relaxes as well, and they settle into a familiar ease.

 _“By the way,”_ Link signs, after a while, leaning forward slightly. _“Why_ did _you give me that soup?”_

“As I’m sure Zelda has told you, I was simply trying to help out a friend.”

Link looks at him, an inscrutable expression on his face. _“Was that the only reason?”_

Revali purses his lips. He takes a deep breath and admits, “I missed you.”

 _“Me too,”_ replies Link, giving him a smile so tender that Revali feels stripped bare before him, all his feelings on display. It gives him the courage to say what he wants to.

“You know, Link,” he starts to say, and then stops. Link nods, and he pushes himself to continue. “You’re my closest friend, and I’m glad you’re feeling better. There’s no one else whom I’d rather spend my weekends with.”

Link stares, wide-eyed and mouth parted.

Revali keeps talking. “You are aware that I am not the most agreeable person. I have been alone most of my life, and it wasn’t an issue at the time. But then I met you. You showed me how much… _brighter_ this world can be. Quite simply, you changed my life. For that I am grateful.”

He stops there, face flushing as he rapidly realizes his embarrassment. He takes another sip of coffee to hide his face.

Once he puts it down, Link takes a moment to compose himself and then signs, _“You make my world better too.”_

It’s shorter than his own admission, but Revali knows exactly what Link means.

 _He really is beautiful_ , Revali thinks, watching Link in silence. From where he’s sitting, the afternoon sunlight streams in through the window, coating Link with its rays. It catches on his hair, turning the bright blond into strands of pure gold, framing his face. His eyes, bluer than the sky outside and far deeper than any ocean, are crystal clear, twinkling with some hidden emotion that Revali can’t quite place.

He’s _glowing_ , Revali realizes, stunned.

And he’s staring right back at Revali, the corner of his mouth quirking upward instinctively.

Revali thinks back on his recent conversations with Zelda and Mipha, and he wonders.

\\\\\

Revali kind of regrets his major, just a little bit.

It’s another damn Sunday, but instead of relaxing at _The Spring of Wisdom_ with Link, he has to go to an engineering seminar on the other side of the campus, complete with an experimental exhibit that’s bound to last the whole afternoon.

And it’s scheduled in the _summer term_. He never would’ve thought these extra classes would even _touch_ his weekend schedule, sparse as they are, but alas.

It’s not exactly _required_ , but he’s fairly certain that there’s going to be some sort of assignment on it after because it would be just like his professor to do that. Plus, either way, he’d never turn down an opportunity to elevate his class standing.

So it’s with more than a bit of disappointment that he goes to the café, for once having no intention to stay.

At the counter, Link greets him with an enthusiastic smile. He rests his elbows against the table as he signs, _“The usual, again?”_

Revali sighs, shaking his head. “Just something quick, please. I’m getting it to go.”

Link blinks in surprise, giving him a questioning look.

“I have a seminar to attend, because my horrible professor hates me.”

Link lets out a huff, amused. _“Oh well, we’ll just have to talk next week, then,”_ he replies, turning to the register.

“I’m afraid so, yes,” Revali says, lip curling down in displeasure. “I just need something to help me get through the day.”

A pause, and then Link starts signing again. _“Don’t worry. I know just the thing.”_

There’s a cryptic look in Link’s eyes, but Revali doesn’t have the time to interpret it. He pays and walks to the pick-up counter like he’s been doing for months now.

It startles him a little when he thinks about how long he’s been frequenting this building. Earlier in the year, he hadn’t even known it existed, and now… he notices, a little fondly, that the little succulents on the counter have grown taller, bearing far more leaves than the first time he saw them. He’s built up such a nice routine here and it’s finally being disrupted by—of all things—his studies, the very same thing that had brought him to the café in the first place.

“Everything alright?” asks Mipha, breaking up his thoughts. “You seem kinda tense.”

“Unfortunately, I won’t be staying today,” he answers, trying not to frown. “There’s a seminar in the engineering department that I’m compelled to visit.”

She makes a small, understanding noise. “Ah yeah, I heard about it from Zelda. I wish you the best.”

“Thanks,” he says, resting his hip against the side of the counter as he waits patiently for his drink.

A few minutes later, Mipha places a white paper cup in front of him. It’s angled so the name scribbled on it is clearly visible to him, despite being half-hidden by a cardboard sleeve: _Ravioli_.

“He’s never going to quit that, is he?” he asks, but it lifts his mood all the same, and his eyes soften despite himself.

Mipha shakes her head, but she’s smiling brightly for some reason. “I think, before you leave, you should take a look at what’s written on there,” she says with a peculiar tone, gesturing at his drink.

Curiously, he takes the cup and slides the sleeve off.

And he freezes. Written against the side in heavy, black marker is a string of digits—a _phone number_ , his addled brain provides—followed by a small doodle of an angry bird with little hearts all around it.

He sucks in a sharp breath and looks up, eyes wide.

Mipha beams at him and jerks her head towards the register. “Go get him.”

Revali’s in a hurry, yes, but school is the last thing on his mind right now. Taking his cup in one hand, he walks back to the front counter, to _Link_. He takes a moment to thank Hylia that there’s no other snotty customer in line right now because he doesn’t know how much longer he can wait.

Link meets his questioning gaze head-on, and Revali admires his courage. Still, there’s a pretty blush dusted on his face, and Revali kind of wants to kiss it. A lot.

But instead, he takes a deep breath and says, “This is all rather cliche, don’t you think? Don’t you think we’re far past this kind of thing?”

Link lets out a short, surprised laugh. It warms Revali down to the tips of his toes, and soon he’s sporting a flush to rival Link’s own.

 _“I wanted to do this for a while now, but this is the first time you’ve ordered to go,”_ Link signs. It’s a little shaky, and Revali almost can’t believe that Link would be so nervous over _him_.

“Actually, I did so a few weeks ago. That time when _you_ weren’t here,” Revali admits, looking away.

There’s a pause, an awkward moment of silence. Then both of them grin, and the tension fades away.

Link’s eyes are sparkling as his hands move rapidly. _“So, what do you say?”_

Revali swallows hard and prays for strength. “I think, perhaps, we should skip the uncomfortable texting stage that neither of us has the patience for.”

 _“Then what do you want me to do?”_ Link is leaning across the counter now, a soft smile on his beautiful, _breathtaking_ face. Revali doesn’t know how he could ever have gotten so lucky.

Heart in his throat, Revali whispers, “What do you think?”

Link takes him by the collar and kisses him gently, and it’s the most perfect thing Revali has ever felt. He thinks he could stay in this moment forever, actually.

When they break away all too soon, Link rests their foreheads together, their breaths intermingling in the almost inconsequential space between them. Revali is sure he’s not going to make it to the seminar on time now, but he can’t bring himself to care when all he can see are Link’s wild, blue eyes looking at him like he’s the only thing in the universe.

“Revali,” Link breathes out. His voice is hoarse with disuse, even in a whisper, but Revali is blown away. It’s a sweeter sound than even a chorus of angels.

Revali is red in the face but happy enough that he doesn’t even care, and he says, “Is that little kiss the best you can do?”

Link smiles, wide and bright, and Revali swears this boy will be the death of him when he pulls him back down again, and again, and _again_.

His coffee grows cold on the counter, but it doesn’t matter.

His heart is so, so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Please never serve a customer something they didn't ask for. Respect other people's food intake!
> 
> 2.) Link's selective muteness is not meant to be portrayed as a bad thing, and he speaks to Revali only because he's comfortable enough to do so (in line with his canon reason for not speaking in BOTW). But there's nothing wrong with being mute and staying mute if you so wish!
> 
> 3.) I make no guarantees for Revali's soup. I swear it's just a recipe from the game and I don't want to know how that mess is supposed to work in real life.
> 
> 4.) Thank you to the writers who had come before me for their deliciously angsty ideas regarding Revali and his family :)
> 
> 5.) I would like to formally apologize to Daruk, who is only not included because I couldn't fit him in naturally :(
> 
>   
> If you want to scream about this awesome game or just talk about anything in general, hit me up on [Tumblr](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
>   
> **06/06/20:** Now with [fanart](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/post/617559081948954624/hi-its-me-from-the-comments-came-back-with-half), which is super amazing! I've also decided to make this into a series, so you can subscribe or check my [coffeeverse au tag](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/tagged/coffeeverse-au) on Tumblr if you want to stay updated.  
>    
> 


End file.
